


Cherish Your Life

by danielmatthews



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielmatthews/pseuds/danielmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric finds something about his son he wished he didn't, or so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Value Your Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing this, I hate myself but I don't regret it.

It was the weekend. Daniel had to go to his Dad’s house for a few days and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Whenever he went there, Eric would either being doing police work down at the station or back at his house and he hardly acknowledged Daniel, that was until Daniel started to get into trouble.  
Daniel started shoplifting and he got in trouble with the police various times which meant for Eric that he had to bale him out every single time, which he did because Daniel was his son but there was no way Eric approved of it, in fact he was somewhat ashamed of Daniel for getting into so much trouble.

Once Daniel was ready, he grabbed a bag and out to the car where his mom was waiting; she didn’t particularly want him going to Eric's, she knew what a horrible person he was and she didn’t want Daniel to be influence by that but she didn’t want to appear the bad guy by cutting him off, especially for Daniel’s sake.  
Daniel threw his back into the back of the car before getting into the passenger side, sighing softly.

“Have you got everything?” She asked as she turned to look at him, starting the car.

“Sure..” Daniel mumbled out as he rested his arm against the car door with another sigh. “I wish I didn’t have to go.. But whatever..” Daniel spoke louder this time before sighing once more, resting his head in his hands for a moment.

“I know, I know.. I wish it were different but it’s only fair the he gets to see you.” She said as she pulled out of the driveway before starting to drive.

Daniel watched out of the window as the drove, hoping they’d never make it to his fathers but unfortunately his house was in view, Daniel sighed as his mom stopped outside.

“Here we are.” His mother said with a smile, completely put on and Daniel could see that but he appreciated that she was trying. Daniel nodded before reaching for his bag, he then opened the car door before getting out. 

“See you in a couple of days then..” His mom spoke out which only resulted in Daniel nodding again. “I love you, bye.” She said a little louder. Daniel rolled his eyes before shutting the door.

“Whatever.” Daniel mumbled to himself and he walked up to his dads house. He was hesitant to know but eventually did, shoving his hands into his pockets as he waited.  
Not long after he heard someone approach the door, unlocking it before opening it, he then saw his dad.

“Daniel! Hey, I wasn’t expecting you this early.” Eric said, sounding enthusiastic about Daniel arrival which only made Daniel cringe. 

“Yeah well, mom insisted, Eric.” Daniel pushed past his dad as he walked into the house, immediately walking towards the stairs to his temporary room he has there.

“Daniel, I am your father, don’t call me that.” Eric raised his voice and he shut the front door and walked towards Daniel.

“Well, that is your name, isn’t it?” Daniel looked back at Eric for a split second before continuing to walk up the stairs, he then walked into his room, shutting the door behind him, throwing his bag onto the floor before falling onto his bed.

Eric didn’t have time to argue with Daniel, it happened almost every time he came to stay but he didn’t want to pursue it, not this time. He walked back down the stairs before walking into the lounge as he sat down, he sat back with a sigh before shutting his eyes.

Hours went by and Daniel was still in his room, he didn’t want to leave, leaving his room meant he would have to make conversation with his dad which he really didn’t want. He was soon interrupted by his thoughts as Eric opened the door and walked in.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Daniel sat up as he looked at Eric. 

“It’s my house, I can do what I want. And I want you to get out of bed, I don’t know what’s with you but it needs to stop.” Eric warned Daniel as he stepped closer.

“Oh yeah? So what if I don’t, what are you going to do? You can’t ground me, mom won’t even speak to you unless it’s necessary.” Daniel moved to sit on the edge of the bed, raising an eyebrow at Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes, he was losing his patience with Daniel. “Don’t bring your mom into this!” 

Daniel smirked as he stood up. “Or what? Why do you care so much about her when you’re the one who cheated on her? I was there to comfort her but you..” Daniel looked at Eric, folding his arms. “Oh you were fucking that bitch.”

Eric clenched his fists, anger racing through is body. “What did you fucking say? That’s it, Daniel! You don’t get to come in, act like you own this place and treat me like shit, I am your father and you should start fucking treating me like one... You should go back to your Mom’s, I don’t want you here!” 

“Maybe if you started acting like one and stopped acting like a cop, maybe I would.” Daniel felt tears in his eyes, hurt in his voice as he pushed past Eric, walking out of the room before walking down the stairs.

 

Eric stood in Daniel’s room, rubbing his eyes with his hands and he groaned, he regretted his words, he felt guilty and he hated himself for what he did, he wanted to be a better person for Daniel but still let his anger get to him.

Daniel was sat on a couch in the lounge, his face covered by his hands. He was crying, it was an unusual site for most people because he never cried, he always wanted to appear tough and emotionless but somehow his Dad’s words always got to him and this time he just couldn’t take it.

Eric slowly started walking down the stairs, he heard quiet sobs. He raised his eyebrow at the noise, thinking it couldn’t possibly be Daniel because he’d never seen him cry, not since he was very young.  
He walked into the lounge to see Daniel crying, he felt a pang of guilt as he saw him, he slowly stepped forward before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Daniel..” Eric said in a calm voice.

Daniel quickly looked up, his eyes red before pushing Eric’s hand off him. “Fuck you! Leave me alone.” 

Eric stood back, he knew Daniel would be upset with him and he hated that but at the end of the day it was his fault. He walked to the other side of the couch before sitting down.

“You know how bad my anger can get, I didn’t mean it, Daniel.” Eric mumbled as he looked over at Daniel who was now looking back at him with a frown.

“You should’ve thought of that before you said anything.. I don’t particularly want to be here either, you’ve never been a father to me.. It’s just ‘I’m a cop’ this and ‘I’m a cop’ that.. Even just then, you treat me like I’m one of your fucking suspects.” Daniel sighed as he looked down. “If you wanted a son so bad, you should’ve had the fucking responsibility.” Daniel yelled out suddenly, he kept his head down with a sigh.

“Daniel, I’m sorry.. My work gets to me, it’s hard and you’d understand if you were a cop.” Eric sighed as he watched Daniel.

“Too hard to treat your son like your actual son?” Daniel snapped at Eric, turning his head to look at him with a glare.  
Eric shook his head as he sighed once more “I- Daniel listen, you’re my son not matter what and I love you, I’ve always loved you.”

“Yeah unfortunately… Oh I’m sure about that.” Daniel rolled his eyes before standing up. “I’m going to bed..” He didn’t look at Eric again as he walked out of the room. “Daniel wait!” Eric yelled out but Daniel ignored him as he walked up the stairs and back into his room. He slammed the door as he sighed, stripping down into his boxers before getting into bed.

Daniel stared up that the ceiling, wishing somehow he could leave, he felt like he was in hell and there was no way out. He could of course contact his Mom but he didn’t want to bother her, she didn’t need the stress.  


Daniel didn’t hate his father, it was quite the opposite but Daniel would never show affection towards him. All he wanted was to spend time with him without the constant arguments, like a normal father and son would be together but unfortunately they weren’t a normal father and son and that was Daniel’s fault.


	2. Disposable Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel goes back to his old ways

Daniel woke up the next morning, groaning as he rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He hoped his father had gone to work, he really didn't want to face him this morning.

After a moment he eventually got himself out of bed, looking for some clean clothes. Most of his things were scattered around the room, and of course he didn't bother to clean it up. Once he found a clean shirt, underwear and pants he dressed himself before walking out of his room, he started looking around upstairs, his dad was no where to be seen.

"Dad?" Daniel called out, hoping there would be no reply, and there wasn't. Daniel sighed in relief as he walked downstairs, he was starving but he knew his dad wouldn't have anything, he rarely eats at home so everything was near enough empty but Daniel needed something to eat, even if it mean't him going down to the nearest store and stealing something.

With that thought, it gave Daniel an idea as he smirked to himself. He slipped his shoes on before grabbing a jacket, walking towards the front door before opening it, he grabbed a spare key off the side before shutting the front door as he walked out, locking it, he didn't need his father giving him a lecture on how to lock a door, and surprisingly it had happened before.

Daniel started walking, his hands in his pockets and his head down as he sighed. He was thinking about his father, he didn't want to but recently his mind had been on a few things which worried him, things he would've rather not have thought about, it almost made Daniel feel sick but he just couldn't erase these thoughts from his mind, they wouldn't leave. After a moment Daniel approached a store which he quickly made his way in, he looked around, he didn't want to take too much, but just enough for himself.

He walked around the store fast, grabbing a drink and something to eat before shoving it into his pockets. He then made his way towards the exit, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his head down once again.

Just as he was about to walk out, a detector at the door set off an alarm, Daniel smirked a little, of course he knew it wasn't going to work. 

Security came out not long after that, grabbing Daniel and taking out the items which were in his pocket, they then cuffed him which they then called the police.

"You'll be taken down to the station, how dare you come in here and try to steal." One of the security guards said as he looked at Daniel.

"Whatever." Daniel shrugged, he couldn't careless about what they had to say. Soon after a police car arrived and Daniel was tugged outside before pushed into the car. A familiar voice came from the front of the car. "You're all the same, you criminals." 

Daniel narrowed his eyes as he heard the voice, knowing instantly it was his father's. "Dad?"

Eric quickly turned his head around, at first he didn't realise it was Daniel but after a second glance he sighed. "Daniel? Dear god.. What is up with you, huh?" 

Daniel shrugged as he watched Eric pull out and start to drive, looking out of the window, he really didn't want to make conversation with is father, especially since he was in "work mode".

"Not going to answer me, hm? Well I may think twice about bailing you out this time." Eric snapped as he continued driving.

"You might as well.. It'll be less painful that having to spend time with you." Daniel snapped back as he groaned. Eric winced slighting at Daniel's words, it hurt to hear that from him, his own son.

 

Nothing else was said from either of them for the rest of the journey.

Once they arrived outside the station, Eric got out before going to the back, opening Daniel's side before pulling him out.

"Easy man.." Daniel groaned as steadied himself, Eric then started to walk with him into the building before turning to Daniel. 

"I need a talk to you." Eric said before taking Daniel to a room, opening it before pushing Daniel in, he then stepped in before shutting the door. Eric then placed both of his hands on his hips as he watched Daniel sit down.

 

"I can't believe you, Daniel!"

 

"You better believe it."

 

Daniel sat back with a smirk, he couldn't do much since his hand were still cuffed, he then stared at Eric.

 "You can wipe that smirk off your face.. I can't fucking believe you, why do you feel the need to steal, huh?" Eric yelled, passing around the room, his patience was decreasing.

"I think you know the reason." Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"No, I don't actually, Daniel.. They're going to press chargers, and you know who has to sort it out? Me, every single time and I honestly don't know why I do it. You're an embarrassment when you do this, you don't see other officers having to bring their own son in every week, do you?" Eric was close to the edge, one wrong word and it would set him off.

"Embarrassment, huh? That's rich coming from you." Daniel rolled his eyes. 

Eric stood up and grabbed Daniel by his jacket, pulling him up before pushing him against the wall as he moved close to him, inches between them. For the first time, Daniel felt scared, he'd never seen his dad this angry towards him, his breathing hitched as he stared at Eric.

"Look who's in charge now." Eric smirked, he could see the fear in Daniel's eyes, he could also see something else, but he was unsure.

"Just let me go, alright, please!" Daniel whined, he didn't like how close his father was to him, it reminded him of the thoughts he had earlier which made him cringe.

Eric saw Daniel cringe, he pushed him against the wall harder. "What is it, huh?"

"I-I can't tell you.." Daniel mumbled as he groaned when he pushed him harder.

"You sure as hell can tell me! I won't let you go until you do.." Eric threatened Daniel, if only he could see himself right now, he would be horrified.

"It's personal.. I can't exactly say it here... If anywhere I'll tell you at home.." Daniel sighed, he couldn't tell his father, there is no way he could but it scared him, he didn't want it to get worse, it was already torturing him.

 

Eric sighed before stepping back, he then grabbed his keys out before un-cuffing Daniel. "Fine.. You can go." 

Daniel stared at Eric with a disgusted expression before pushing past him and walking out of the room, he then made his way out of the station before sighing, he just wanted to go home, to his real home with his mother, he couldn't stand staying with his dad, it was becoming painful and these thoughts, these ungodly thoughts Daniel had just weren't going away and the more time he spent with Eric the worse they got.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel may possibly confess the thoughts he's been having to Eric in the next chapter. 
> 
> Stay tuned.


	3. Dysfunctional family

Daniel was led on his bed, he sighed as he thought about the earlier events of the day and groaned to himself, he wanted to go home, there’s only so much of his father he could take and he was fed up. 

“Daniel?” Eric yelled as he opened the front door, he walked in before closing it behind him. Daniel said silent, he really didn’t want another argument to erupt.

The older man started making his way up the stairs, stumbling a little on his way. He was slightly drunk, he needed a drink after his son making an unnecessary scene earlier in the day. He sighed as he made it up the top of the stairs before groaning as he stumbled into Daniel’s room.

 

“Fucking knock!” Daniel sat up instantly, glaring at Eric.

“For the last time, this is my house Daniel, shut the hell up.” Eric glared right back at Daniel before walking further into his room. “Are you going to apologise?”

“For what?” Daniel rolled his eyes as he watched Eric before averting his eyes away with a sigh.

“You know damn well what!” Eric yelled, slamming his fist against the wall as he continued to glare at Daniel. 

“Don’t try and play smart with me."

 

Daniel slowly moved off his bed with another sigh, brushing his fingers though is hair slightly. “Just leave me alone alright? You already yelled at me earlier, you don’t need to do it again.”

Eric immediately pushed Daniel against the wall once again, he heard the boy wince as his back hit the wall. “No, you listen here, I am your father, so you better start treating me like it.” 

Daniel groaned as he looked at Eric. “Get off me, old man.” He tried to push Eric off him but his grip only got stronger.

“Dad.. Please..” Daniel whined as he looked at Eric.

Eric released his grip on Daniel before sighing, his body was close to Daniel’s and his face was even closer to his. The boy felt his breathing become heavier, he then leaned in slowly, he had no idea what he was doing but something inside him took over. 

Daniel slowly pressed his against his father’s, his whole body shaking due to nervous and this new sensation. Eric stood there for a moment, he had to register what was happening, Daniel, his son was kissing him. Eric knew he should’ve pushed Daniel away as soon as it happened but he slowly kissed the boy back, instantly regretting it.

It was over within a few seconds, Eric had pulled back, a humiliated look on his face which made Daniel's face drop. 

“Fuck.. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Eric quickly rushed out of Daniel’s room, making a quick exit to his bedroom before shutting the door behind him.

 

Daniel stood still for a couple of seconds, he got his hopes up and crushed within a few seconds. Tears started to slowly run down Daniel’s cheeks as he looked down, his tears started to make a stain in the carpet.

After a moment he then walked towards the door before slamming it shut, he then walked over to his bed before lying down on it. The boy started to sob quietly, he hated his dad when they argued but nothing was equivalent to the pain he felt then.  
His father kissed him and then threw him away like he was a piece of trash, that hurt Daniel more than ever.

 

Eric could hear Daniel sobbing through his bedroom wall, he sighed as he led on his bed, he knew he should've spoke to him but he was drunk and he knew he wasn’t entirely responsible for his actions. 

With that Eric fell asleep not long after whilst Daniel was a mess, the boy was scared to what would happen in the morning, but all he hoped is that Eric wouldn’t be there. He wrapped his arms around himself as he sighed sadly before shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this, I kinda forgot about this but I'll try and update more often and when I can.  
> And also I apologise for this chapter being so short.


	4. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens and there's actually smut.

Morning finally came much to Daniel's dismay, he hadn't slept at all and felt like he could vomit, just recalling last night's events made his head hurt.  
Daniel groaned as he finally got out of bed, he then looked into the mirror beside his bed as he let out a sigh. He had bags under his eyes, his face was stained with tears and his eyes were red and sore, not to mention his hair was a mess, not that he cared too much, he never really took much attention to his appearance and neither did anyone else. 

Daniel frowned before walking towards his door, opening it slowly before poking his head out, he didn't hear anything, he didn't see anything but he needed to make sure.

"D-Dad?" Daniel said nervously as he slowly emerged from his room. When there was no reply, Daniel let out a sigh in relief, there was no way he could've faced him this morning, or ever for that matter.  
The boy walked back into his room before grabbing his bag from the floor, packing in all of his clothes and essentials.  
Once he finished packing, he picked up his jacket before sliding it on, slipping on his shoes after before walking out of his room, walking towards the stairs as he bit down on his lip. As Daniel was walking down the stairs, he heard the front door being unlocked which made him stop in his tracks, gulping nervously.  
The door then opened, it was Eric. He was holding a cigarette in one had and a bottle of alcohol in the other, his uniform had several stains on and his shirt was completely untucked and a mess. Daniel frowned as he looked at Eric, obviously his morning was rough too which made the boy feel a slight pang of guilt.

Eric looked up from the floor once he walked in, frowning as he saw Daniel.  
"Leaving already, huh?" Eric said, there was frustration building up inside him as he glared at Daniel.

"I-I just think it'd be better if I went back to Mom's.." 

"Oh you do? Am I really that fucking bad?" Eric rolled his eyes, raising his voice as he talked before placing the bottle on the side before walking up the stairs, stepping closer to Daniel.

"No, I just want to go home." Daniel's breath hitched when Eric started walking towards him, he felt so nervous, his palms were sweating as he looked down, trying to avoid all contact with his father.  
Eric was then one step away from Daniel as he continued to stare at him. "You're so ungrateful, you know that, Daniel? I let you stay here, I feed you and look after you and this is the thanks I get?"

Daniel rolled his eyes before pushing past Eric and walking down the stairs. "You don't do any of that shit, you just go to work.. You don't care about me, you probably wouldn't even care if I got kidnapped or killed." The boy shrugged as he looked away, he was hurt but he tried his hardest to mask.

"Yeah, you're right. The path that you're going down with your criminal career, you'll probably be dead within a couple of years and I'll be there saying I told you so because I'm always fucking right." 

Daniel had tears in his eyes at this point, he walked into the kitchen as he shut his eyes, he could hear Eric walk down the stairs. "You got nothing to say? You know I'm right." 

"Just stop talking, f-for one second." Daniel looked up at Eric, tears were now running down his face before quickly wiping them. Eric frowned as he saw Daniel crying, this was the second time in a few days and seeing him like this made Eric feel somewhat guilty. 

"Daniel.." 

"Don't dad.." 

"Daniel please.. I didn't mean what I said."

"You didn't mean it? Fuck you, fuck you!" Daniel was yelling at this point, his hands were balled in his hair, gripping it tightly in frustration. Eric reached out to touch Daniel but he instantly flinched and stepped back. "Don't touch me." 

Eric frowned before looking down. "I'm sorry Daniel, you know my anger-"  
"Your anger? Can't you just admit your an asshole?" Daniel interrupted Eric, looking at him with a cold stare.

"Okay.. Okay, I'm an asshole but listen to me." 

"No, you listen to me, okay? I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you treating me like a fucking suspect or something, I'm your kid.. I don't know if that means something to you but it means something to me." Daniel sighed as he looked down, shuffling slightly before looking up. 

"Do you not remember what happened last night?" Daniel bit down on his lip nervously, he was so scared to the point he felt sick.

"Uh.. No.." Eric shook his head as he looked at Daniel, he scratched his head before leaning his right arm on the side of the wall.  
Daniel sighed at Eric's words, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he didn't remember but his heart was aching, it hurt so much. 

"Well.. Let me tell you what happened." Daniel took a deep breath, his whole body was almost shaking as he looked at his father.

"Y-you came in drunk last night.. You pushed me against the wall and we were arguing, you uh.. You got really close and I Uh.. I.." Daniel scratched the back of his neck as he looked down. 

"I kissed you.."

Eric's eyes widened as he listened to Daniel words. "You kissed me? What like, just a peck or what?!" 

Daniel shook his head. "N-no.. Like a proper kiss a-and the worst thing is, you kissed me back." He felt tears in his eyes once again, he breathing now becoming shaky.

"What?" Eric looked at Daniel with a puzzled expression. "I'm just really confused right now, I get that I was drunk so I understand my actions but why the fuck did you kiss me?" 

Daniel looked up at Eric, frowning before shaking his head. "Y'know what, fuck you.. You're being a dick." He pushed past Eric before sighing.  
"You can't take anything seriously, can you?" Tears we're filling Daniel's eyes once again.

"Alright, Daniel I'm sorry.. Just tell me why, okay?" Eric tried to sound as calm as possible, all he really wanted to do was yell and break things but he knew that wouldn't help the situation.

The boy then nodded before sighing. "Fine.. I'll tell you.." Daniel bit down on his lip once again before looking down, avoiding all eye contact with his father.  
"Listen, you're an asshole and I hate you.. Or at least I wish I hated you but I don't.. I-I love you.."  
Eric raised his eyebrow at Daniel's words. "Well, that's the first time I've heard you say that in years."

Daniel frowned as he heard Eric speak. "No, just shut up and listen for one minute.. I love you, not like a son loves a father but the way you used to love mom.. Or that woman you used to work with." Daniel let out a deep breath as he shut his eyes.

The older man was stood there in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and for the first time in years he was actually speechless. He didn't know whether to comfort Daniel as he cleared needed it or just walk away, usually if anything like this happened with someone else, he'd walk away, he hated drama so he'd usually try to avoid it but this was his son, he couldn't walk away from him, he'd already let him down enough.

It was with that, Eric stepped closer before slowly wrapping his arms around Daniel and pulling him into an tight embrace, he shut his eyes as he rested his head on top of Daniel's.

Daniel couldn't believe this was happening, his dad who never gave him any affection for years was actually hugging him, he felt tears in his eyes as he began to sob against his father's shirt, wrapping his arms back around him tightly.

 

After a moment they both pulled back, Daniel looked up at Eric. "I'm sorry.."  
The man shook his head as he looked back at Daniel. "You never have to be sorry about something like that, okay?" 

Daniel nodded before letting out a quiet sigh before looking down once again. 

"We should sit down and talk about this." Eric continued to look at Daniel as he bit down on his lip.  
"I don't really want to but alright." Daniel nodded once again. Eric then walked into the living from before sitting down on the couch, Daniel then followed behind before sitting down next to his father.

"So.. how long have you been feeling like this?" Eric looked down at the floor as he spoke.  
Daniel shrugged as he sat back, brushing his fingers through his hair. "A while.."

Eric nodded before taking a deep breath. "Do you think about doing y'know.. stuff?"

Daniel sighed as he listened to Eric, this was awkward for both of them and talking about it made it worst.  
"Yes.. I think about it a lot.. I'm thinking about it right now.."  
Eric turned his head before looking at Daniel, something inside him made him feel nervous yet excited. Without saying anything, his father leaned forward before pressing his lips to Daniel's softly.  
Daniel made a noise in surprise when Eric kissed him but soon enough sunk into the kiss not long after.

The kiss started to become a lot more heated, tongues were involved shortly after and then grinding, both of them were horny out of their minds and they only wanted one thing.

Eric started to pull up Daniel's shirt, moving down to kiss at his chest, the boy moaned at Eric's movement as he moved his fingers to grip Eric's hair. It was then a few minutes after, all clothes were removed other than underwear, they were grinding desperately against one another as loud moans came from them.

Eric was the first to remove his boxers in which he then removed Daniel's, he then took ahold of Daniel's fully erect member as he moved his hand along it. Eric's hand movements drove Daniel crazing, causing him to moan out desperately. "F-fuck.. P-please, dad.."  
Eric knew what he wanted, he grinned as he looked at Daniel, neither of them were thinking straight, all they knew is that they were both too hot to stop. 

Eric took his cock into his hand, using his other hand to spread Daniel's legs wide enough for him to get in between, he then gently pushed the tip of his cock against the entrance of Daniel before pushing inside him.  
Daniel gripped the couch cushions as he yelled out, the new sensation made Daniel cry out in pain but also pleasure, he then felt Eric start to move inside him, moving his hands to grip onto his father's back tightly.  
"O-Oh my god!" Daniel whined as he slowly arched his back slightly.  
Eric started to build up his thrusts inside of Daniel, moving his hands down his body to grip at Daniel's hips, groans and grunts coming from him with each movement. 

 

Daniel had never felt this good before, he never wanted it to be over, it may not have been how he imagined his first time but it felt incredible. The boy started to push back against his father's thrusts, crying out as he gripped onto Eric tightly once again.  
It was then Eric pushed against Daniel's prostate, this made the boy cry out in pleasure, arching his back almost completely off the couch.  
"F-fuck.. Do that again.." Daniel whined as he leaned his head back, Eric grinned as he made sure with each thrust he hit Daniel's spot.  
A few thrusts later and Daniel had already reached his climax, he was riding out his orgasm as Eric continued his thrusts.

Not long after the older man released inside of the of the boy, the warm feeling inside of Daniel made him moan. Eric then slowly pulled out of his son before sitting back on the couch, panting heavily as he shut his eyes, he immediately started to feel regret after, not because he didn't like it, no, it was very much the opposite but of what could happen to his job, he could be put away.  
Of course Eric didn't think about this before he did anything, he was stubborn and he never thought about the consequences of his actions but this, this was a big problem.


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel couldn't seem to find Eric anywhere, this was probably for the best, he couldn't face him after what happened the night before, it made him feel physically sick.

Daniel woke up the next morning, still on the couch and lacking clothes which were scattered around on the floor. He sat up with a groan before stretching, he then looked around the room. 

The house was silent and Daniel couldn't see or hear his father.

The boy stood up off the couch with a sigh before grabbing his clothes and starting to dress himself slowly.   
"Dad?" Daniel called out, he knew his father wouldn’t be there but he felt like he had to make sure. The house was still silent and Daniel sighed, he didn't regret what happened but facing Eric made him feel sick to his stomach.

It was his last day staying at his father's but he knew Eric wouldn't be around, he'd always been one for hiding when things get out of hand and he can't control them, that was one of the main reasons his ex wife insisted a divorce and of course not to forget the affair with his work partner. 

 

Daniel walked towards the stairs with a sigh, the closer he got to Eric’s room the stronger the smell of smoke and alcohol got and it made the boy feel nauseous, he hated the fact that Eric would hide his pain with drink, he tried to stop him several times but each ended with a terrible argument and Daniel leaving to go back home. It was only because he cared about his father, sometimes he wished he didn’t but he really hated seeing him throw his life away.

The boy quickly rushed into his room and he started to pack all of his things in his bag, he didn’t bother to fold anything, all clothes were thrown in, he really couldn’t careless anymore, if he stayed in this house any longer he’d end up throwing up and right now, he’s rather die than face his father. 

 

It was then the boy made his way down the stairs and towards the front door, he went to open it quickly before it suddenly smacked him in the face, causing him to fall back in pain.  
“F-fuck!” Daniel whines out before looking up, freezing instantly as he sees his father.  
“Shit.. Daniel, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you..” Eric sighed, he was sober for now which was probably for the best. His eyes then trailed down to Daniel’s bag.   
“Are you leaving?” Eric raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips as he stared at Daniel.

The younger male nodded with a sigh. “I-I’ve got school tomorrow.. I Uh.. Need to go back.”   
Eric rolled his eyes as he looked at his son.

“That’s a stupid excuse, since when have you started caring about school?”

Daniel felt his face heat up, he instantly looked down and he took a deep breathe, he honestly wanted to die right now, he never felt so anxious in his life.  
“You obviously know the real reason then since you’re so smart.” Daniel looked up at Eric with a frown, sighing softly as he folded his arms.

 

Eric knew, of course he knew, how could he possibly forget what happened last night. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and the more he thought, the more it turned him on, the fact that Daniel looked so pretty beneath him as he fucked him and his beautiful moans.   
Daniel then cleared his throat which pulled Eric out of his thoughts.

“I-I Daniel.. Last Night-“ Eric started to speak but was interrupted by the young boy.

“No.. I don’t want to talk about it.. I can’t deal with this, I’m 17, I’m still at school..” Tears fill Daniel’s eyes as he looked at Eric, what he really wanted was to kiss the older man but he knew that wouldn’t be appropriate.   
"I know I’m sick, we both are..” Tears were now streaming down Daniel’s face as he looked at Eric. "It’s not my fault last night was the most enjoyable night of my life and it’s not my fault that I want it again.. And again..” His voice trailed off as he looked down, he didn’t know what he was saying, it probably wasn’t the right time to confess something like that but he couldn’t lie to himself anymore.

Eric watched Daniel before sighing. “Daniel, calm down..” He sighed as he stepped closer to Daniel. “I don’t know what came over me last night and I’m sorry it happened but it can’t happen again.. You realise what we did was illegal and that fact that you’re underage makes it a whole lot worse for me, I could lose everything..”

“All you care about is your job, you never care about anyone else. I know it’s fucking illegal and I know you’d lose your job but it’s my feelings and I can’t help them..” Daniel looked at Eric, tears filling his eyes once again. “I thought I’d be worth taking a risk for but I know you wouldn’t do that for anyone..” 

The boy pushed past Eric and walked out the door, tears were now streaming down his face once again. 

“Daniel wait!”

Daniel didn’t stop, he continued to walk, tears were blurring his vision but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stay around his father any longer, his heart was broken enough. He was sure Eric would follow him but all he heard was the door slam shut which made Daniel wince, he wanted to go back there but he couldn’t, he couldn’t make himself do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is really short since I didn't have a lot of time to write, sorry.


	7. Sorry For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets a phone call from Eric.

Daniel had been back home with his mother for several days now, he'd barely said a word to her over the few days, he resorted to his room and stayed there, only leaving occasionally to use the bathroom.  
He was broken, he still couldn't process what happened whilst he stayed at his father's but each time he thought about it, he'd get a nauseating feeling which made him feel terrible.

The boy led on his bed looking up idly at the ceiling, he sighed as he thought about his life, he should be going out with friends and having fun, wanting to date someone his own age. He shouldn't be lusting over his dad, someone who really didn't have any good qualities now that Daniel thought about it. Eric was a drunk, obnoxious asshole who only cared for himself and the boy had no idea how or why he had feeling for him, he hated himself for these ungodly feelings but he couldn't help it, he really couldn't. 

 

Daniel's phone had rang a couple of times and of course it was Eric, it was like him to call Daniel up and apologise after one of their fights but the boy refused to pick up the phone, his father was the last person he wanted to see but at the same time the only person he wanted to see.   
There was then a knock on Daniel's bedroom door which shook him out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah?" He said as he sat up, brushing his fingers through his curly hair.  
Daniel's mother, Kate opened the door and walked in before looking at the boy.  
"Is everything okay, Daniel? You're never usually in your room for this long? Did something happen at your dad's? Did he hurt you?" She said in a concerned tone of voice as she watched Daniel.

Daniel shook his head quickly. "No.. Well.. Not physically.. Just a fight, that's why I came home early.." 

"You should've told me.. I'll have a word with him." 

"No! Please don't, I can sort it out. It was just a fight, the same as we always have, it'll be fine." 

Daniel sighed as he looked down, scratching the back of his neck and his mother took this as a hint to leave, she walked towards the door.  
"Alright but if you want me to talk to him and tell him he's out of line, I will." Kate then leaves the room before shutting the door behind her.

The young boy groans as he flopped back down onto the bed, his phone then started to vibrate on his desk by the side of the bed, he knew who was calling and he knew he should've ignored it but he picked up his phone off the side with a sigh before slowly answering it.  
"Y-yeah..?" Daniel stuttered as he took a deep breath.

"Daniel! Oh my god, thank god.. I thought you did something stupid, I'm so sorry.. I should've come after you when you left, I wasn't thinking straight." Eric's voice was loud, he sounded drunk but Daniel couldn't tell, he also sounded like he'd been crying which the boy felt a pang of guilt inside him, the thought of his father crying made him feel sad and that he was crying over him made him feel worse.

"Y-you didn't come after me though, I had to walk back home b-by myself.. You didn't even bother to follow me, it really proves how much I mean to you." Daniel sighed as he looked down, holding the phone to his ear as he chewed on his lip.

"Daniel, you mean the world to me.. I know I haven't been around a lot and I'm sorry, it was my fault and I know I messed up. I'm a terrible father but I love you, I love you so much, even after the other day, I don't regret it." 

Daniel's face lit up slightly at Eric's words, he'd never really seen him or heard him show affection to anyone, not even his mother when they were together so it was really weird to hear it coming from his father.

"Y-you don't regret it? You mean that?" 

"Of course I mean it, it was incredible I can't even explain it." Eric said as he spoke down the phone, his voice becoming a lot quieter due to the topic of conversation.

"I don't either, I want it again.. And again, it's so wrong but I don't care, nothing has ever felt that good in my life." 

"I want it too, Daniel.. Believe me I do, I can't stop thinking about it but if we did this, we couldn't speak of it to anyone, it'd be just between us.. Our secret." 

Daniel sat up quickly, he couldn't believe what his father was saying, he suddenly felt excitement rush through his body. "What? You're saying we can do it again?" 

"Yes but we'd have to set down a lot more rules, for example: only in the house, we act normal outside of the house and especially when it comes to my work." 

Daniel sighed as he listened to Eric. "Oh yeah, of course. Your work.. Just promise me you won't take advantage of this like you did with Kerry and mom." 

"Daniel, you're my son, I'd never take advantage of you. I love you, I want you.. I'll even cut down on drinking for you if you want." Eric mumbled the last part, he didn't really want to cut back but he knew he'd have to some time otherwise he'd get seriously ill as Daniel always told him.

"Really? You'd do that?" Daniel smiled a little at Eric's words. "Thank you." 

"I can call you mother and ask her if it's okay for you to stay round this weekend, I'll just say we need to sort out some things." 

"Okay, that sounds good." Daniel smiled once again. "I can't believe this is actually happening, wow.." 

"Anyway I've gotta go, gotta get to work, I have a ton of reports to get done so I'll see you on the weekend, I'll pick you up, okay?" 

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Bye." Daniel then goes to hang up before stopping as he hears Eric. 

"I love you." 

Daniel instantly smiled widely at his words.

"I love you too, dad."

Eric then hung up and Daniel placed his phone on the side, he was in a much better mood now, he couldn't believe what was happening, it was like his dreams were coming true.  
The boy led on his bed with a huge grin on his face, he hadn't smiled in a while so it was weird for him but he really felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Daniel is actually happy for once, I'm really glad. I love Daniel.


	8. Moments

It was the weekend, Daniel had his bags packed and he was waiting by the door for Eric to pick him up. He felt nervous but he was mostly excited, he waited so long for this and it was actually happening.

There was then a knock at the door and Daniel quickly stood up, he walked towards the door before opening it, Eric was on the doorstep. The man was wearing his work clothes but looked scruffy, his shirt was partly tucked in, his tie was out of shape and several of his shirt buttons were undone, he definitely didn't dress to please.

Daniel grabbed his bag off the floor before walking towards the door. "Bye mom." He called out, he knew she was in the kitchen avoiding contact with Eric at all costs but the boy didn't care, if anything it was a good thing.

He shut the door behind him before looking at Eric with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey, Daniel." Eric smiled before walking towards his car, Daniel then followed behind before getting in, throwing his bag into the back. Eric jumped into the driver's seat before starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

"So uh.. How are you?" Daniel looked at Eric as he bit down on his lip, his father never started conversations or at least very rarely so it was always up to Daniel to do it or they'd just sit in complete silence.

"Alright, work's been hard.. IA's been on my back again so I've been pretty fucked." Eric turned to look at Daniel briefly before looking back at the road.

"Uh.. What's an IA?" Daniel looked at Eric, he always had no clue what his dad was on about whenever he talked about his work.

"Internal Affairs, Daniel. They're watching me because of the police brutality accusations which is bullshit, I'm just doing my fucking job and this is the thanks I get?"

Daniel sighed as he rested his arm again the door of the car, this wasn't exactly the topic he wanted to start their weekend off with. 

"You are kind of angry though. I'm not saying I agree with them but sometimes you can y'know.. Get really mad and y'know.. Beat people up.." Daniel was stuttering, he didn't want to say something out of line which would set his father off.

"I beat them up because they're bad people, if it were up to me, they'd be fucking dead. Being a detective is hard, Daniel. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Eric sighed as he continued to drive.

"Whatever.. I'm just a petty thief and criminal." Daniel rolled his eyes as he looked out the window with a sigh.

"Daniel.. That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. Work just gets me mad, we'll talk about something else.. How's school?"

"It's fine, y'know the usual boring stuff." Daniel continued to look out the window, he really didn't want to be talk about this, he wanted to talk about what they were talking about on the phone only days ago, not this.

"Could we talk about something else? Y'know.. Us." Daniel turned his head to look at Eric as he chewed on his lip, the older man also turned his head before gulping.  
"We can do that when we get home, now isn't exactly appropriate." Eric turned to look at the road before sighing.

 

Not too long after they arrive at Eric's house, he pulled up outside the house before stopping the car. Daniel got out the car first before grabbing his bag from the back, he then walked up to the house before waiting for Eric.  
The man also got out of the car before locking it, he then approached the house before unlocking the front door and walking in, Daniel then followed before shutting the door behind him.

"Can we talk about it now?" 

Daniel dropped his bag on the floor before looking at Eric.

"Yeah, sure."

"So how is this going to work?"

"Well, we're going to fuck." 

"Don't say it like that, it sounds like I'm just someone you've brought home for one night." Daniel sighed as he continued to look at Eric.

"Alright sorry.." Eric then walked over to Daniel before pulling him close, he then leaned down before pressing his lips to the young boy's.

Daniel instantly sunk into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eric before shutting his eyes and slowly deepening the kiss.  
Eric grinned at the boy's reaction, nothing was hotter than the fact of how much his son wanted him and it really got him hot and flustered.

After several minutes of kissing, Daniel then pulled back and panted softly, he then looked Eric in the eyes. "I r-really need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, sorry but it's 12am rn and I'm sleepy.


End file.
